


Should Remain a Secret

by orphan_account



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pee, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's still really hot in Korea. Trapper has been keeping a watchful eye on Hawkeye and all the rude things that come out of his mouth.





	Should Remain a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from What We Do in the Dark.
> 
> Not quite as dub-con as the previous work, but more juvenile kink undertones.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

The recent hot weather had been continuing relentlessly, the sun beating down on the 4077th and turning the compound into a dust bowl. Fortunately the casualty rate was at an all-time low, but as a consequence the camp had become lethargic, people going about their daily tasks almost in slow-motion. In the middle of the day, it got too hot to play baseball or even just to sit outside, so people retreated into the cool darkness of their tents to play cards, drink or sleep.

Trapper and Hawkeye were following the general trend, sprawled out across their bunks in the Swamp, discarded poker chips on the table and the still bubbling away in the corner brewing the afternoon's batch of gin. Frank, as usual, was nowhere to be seen.

Hawkeye stretched out lazily, feeling his joints crack. The heat had been making everyone irritable and he'd snapped at a couple of the nurses in surgery the previous day. He was wondering if he should find them to apologise, but decided that the relative cool and shade of the Swamp was preferable to traipsing around the compound for half an hour.

He lay there listening to the drip of the still and Trapper's breathing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Trapper's hand idly palming the front of his trousers. Since Hawkeye's punishment a week ago, Trapper had been strangely quiet, constantly watching Hawkeye wherever he went with a possessive glint in his eye. Hawkeye, his ass still raw from Trapper's treatment, hadn't said anything.

He continued to listen as Trapper began to breathe a little harder and turned his head to watch as Trapper rubbed himself through his pants, the outline of his dick clearly visible through the fabric. Trapper licked his lips and his gaze suddenly flicked down from the ceiling to rest on Hawkeye.

"Benjamin." Trapper was holding his dick through his trousers. "Have you been a good boy this week?"

Trapper's tone was icy and Hawkeye shivered, remembering last week's torture and abuse of his ass. 

"Yes, sir."

Trapper smirked. "Try again, boy."

Hawkeye racked his brains, even as against his will, his little dick began to harden at the thought of what Trapper might do to him.

Trapper's smirk became a sharky grin as he watched Hawkeye shift uncomfortably on the bunk, trying to hide the small tent that his prick made in his pants.

"What did you say to Nurse Baker yesterday? As far as I recall, it wasn't very nice, was it?"

"No, sir," Hawkeye replied miserably. A small drop of precum left the tip of his dick and began to stain through his pants. He tried to scrub it away, but all that did was arouse his prick even more.

"Do you know what happens to little boys who say nasty things to girls?"

Hawkeye shook his head. He was nearly fully hard now, but his dick was too small to make much of a bulge in his pants. This was in stark contrast to Trapper's dick, the head of which was poking out the top of his waistband, thick, red and leaking.

Trapper beckoned Hawkeye over to his bunk, and Hawk obeyed as quickly as he could. He stood in front of Trapper, who raked his eyes over Hawkeye's body. Trapper reached out and squeezed Hawkeye's dick through his pants, the pressure almost painful. He then undid Hawkeye's belt and pulled his trousers and underwear down, leaving Hawkeye exposed to Trapper's hungry gaze. Trapper looked for a long moment at Hawkeye's small erection and then up at Hawkeye.

"Not much to be proud of, is it, Benjamin?"

Hawkeye swallowed and shook his head.

"Daddy's gonna show you what a real man's cock feels like. Come here."

Trapper pulled Hawkeye down on to the bunk and pushed Hawk's hand down the front of his trousers. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Trapper's large and rough hand covered Hawkeye's and Trapper began to fondle his own prick using Hawkeye's hand. He turned and kissed Hawkeye sloppily and Hawk willing opened his mouth to Trapper. He began to rub himself against Trapper's leg, his tiny naked prick leaving more precum on Trap's trousers. Trapper reached down with his other hand to give Hawk's penis two quick strokes, before pinching the tip to make Hawkeye stop pleasuring himself. Hawk's dick was so small that Trapper could easily wank it between his thumb and forefinger.

After a few more pumps of his dick, Trapper dragged Hawkeye's hand out of his trousers and manouevred him on to the floor. 

Trapper stepped out his pants, his huge dick standing out proudly, throbbing and aching to punish the naughty little boy in front of him. Hawkeye stared up in a mixture of anticipation and fear.

"That's enough fun for you, Benjamin. What do I need to do now?"

"Punish me, daddy."

"That's right." Trapper stepped forward with his dick in hand. He rubbed the tip all the way around Hawkeye's lips and then began to press forward. "I'm going to punish your dirty mouth for all the nasty things you've said this week."

Trapper pushed his prick all the way into Hawk's mouth and fisted his hand in Hawkeye's hair, forcing Hawkeye to take it all in one go. Hawkeye couldn't try to pleasure Trapper at all, as all his attention was focused on not gagging and vomiting as he took Trapper's hot and thick penis all the way down his throat.

Trapper thrust his dick slowly, enjoying the moment, enjoying the sight of his dick dominating Hawkeye's mouth, lips pink and wet around Trap's cock.

"Good boy. Well done, Benjamin. You're taking this so well," Trapper praised his boy's efforts. "Fuck," he grunted as he began to thrust a little harder.

Thrusting raggedly, Trapper pulled his dick out from Hawkeye's mouth with an obscene pop and began to stroke himself rapidly, coming with a moan, thick spurts of cum landing on Hawkeye's face and in his mouth. Hawkeye leant forward to clean up his daddy's dick, lapping at Trapper's still stiff penis until all the cum was gone.

Panting, Trap looked down at Hawkeye, whose lips were sore and red from Trapper's punishment. A small dribble of cum ran down Hawkeye's chin and his tongue flicked out to catch it. Nestled the dark curls of his lap, Hawk's little dick stood up defiantly, still waiting to be pleasured.

Trapper pulled Hawkeye up and turned him round so his chest was pressed up against Hawk's back. He reached down with one hand and stroked Hawkeye's little cock, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He slid the other hand between their bodies and without warning, pressed a finger into Hawkeye's ass. Hawkeye moaned and rocked his ass back on to Trap's finger.

Continuing to wank Hawk's tiny prick, Trapper bent to whisper in his ear. "You're mine, Benjamin. You're daddy's boy. I don't want you to forget that."

Hawkeye nodded and moaned again, thrusting into Trapper's large, rough hand.

"Remember how you wet yourself last week? Your little dick is so naughty. I think we need to do something about that."

Hawkeye remembered how it felt to have Trapper watching him piss himself, and the domination of his ass that had followed. He felt Trapper insert another finger and writhed as his body reacted to the pleasure and shock.

"It's so small, isn't it?" Trapper murmered idly as he continued to tease Hawk's prick. "I bet you won't even miss it when it's gone."

A ripple of fear and excitement ran through Hawkeye as he realised what Trapper intended to do. His daddy was going to make his mark, and ensure that everyone would know who Hawkeye belonged to.

Trapper added a third finger to Hawkeye's ass and pushed into him roughly, at the same time taking his other hand away from Hawk's prick. Hawkeye whined at the loss of contact and began to thrust his little dick into the air. Trapper pounded into Hawkeye, letting his now soft dick rub against Hawk's thighs and balls. Hawkeye felt something hot and wet running down his legs and realised that his daddy was pissing on him, beginning the process of marking him as his own.

It only took a few more thrusts for Hawkeye to come with a drawn out moan, tiny drops of cum falling to the floor to mingle with Trapper's pee. 

Trapper pulled his fingers out of his boy's ass and looked over Hawk's shoulder at his little dick. Yes, it would be very easy to carry out his plan. What fun he was going to have...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.
> 
> There is going to be one more part to this (for the foreseeable future). It is going to involve serious bodily modification and sexual gratification from that mod.


End file.
